theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Ms. Keane's Funeral Ceremony
Transcript * Narrator: The funeral chapel-- * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy run and stop right by the church building and go inside where Ms. Keane's funeral ceremony's taking place. * Narrator: "Oh hello, Scooby and Shaggy, you don't wanna be late for this (he sniffs a bit) super special event." * Scooby and Shaggy open the church door. * Mitch is standing right by Ms. Keane's open orange casket evil laughing as Scooby and Shaggy walk by and Shaggy zips his lips. * Mitch: Angrily * Mitch walks off grunting angrily. * The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium walk right over depressingly and stop right by Ms. Keane's open orange casket. * Professor Utonium kisses Ms. Keane's right hand. * Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium: And Whimpering A Bit * Bubbles: "Why?" * Blossom: "Why, Ms. Keane." * Buttercup: "Why oh why, Ms. Keane? Why did it have to be you?" * Professor Utonium: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * Cut to Donny, Barry, Bullet and Ms. Bellum carrying Ms. Keane's now closed orange casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Ms. Keane's grave. * The Mayor's digging up Ms. Keane's soon to be grave. * The tombstone reads R.I.P. Judy Keane on it. * Donny, Barry, Ms. Bellum and Bullet are looking depressed now that Ms. Keane's gone for good. * Donny and the Mayor put Ms. Keane's closed orange casket right in the grave pit. * Blisstina and Nick: Nervously In Depression * Robin: And Whimpering A Bit * Robin: (running right over to the closed orange casket) "NOOOOOOOOOO!" * The Amoeba Boys: And Wailing * Barry: Wildly * Ms. Keane's closed orange casket's getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit. * Blisstina: Wildly * Dexter and Dee Dee: Wildly * Ben and Gwen are just standing there in depression. * Ms. Bellum: A Bit * The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium are sobbing wildly while Johnny Bravo supports them. * The Mayor puts the shovel down. * The Mayor's tearing up slightly * Eugene and Juniper Lee take turns using the shovel. * Just like the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium, Eugene's looking down in depression that his best friend is gone for good. * Bloo, Eduardo, Coco and Mr. Herriman are sobbing heavily and they're standing right next to Mac, Wilt, Frankie and Madame Foster who are looking right at them. * Billy, Grim, Irwin, Pudd'n and Sperg are sobbing heavily while Mandy looks quite annoyed with them. * Eugene: A Bit * Jake's standing right next to Finn and he's also sobbing his eyes out. * Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire and Robin are sobbing heavily that Ms. Keane has passed away in her death bed episode. * Mordecai and Rigby are both sobbing heavily. * Scooby and Shaggy are depressed now that their mystery solving keeper's gone for good. * Juniper Lee is burying Ms. Keane's closed orange casket. * Robin's still sobbing wildly while having her right hand out at Ms. Keane's soon to be grave. * Cut to Princess Morbucks in the super villains' lair...... * Princess Morbucks: "Goodbye, Ms. Keane." * Princess Morbucks: Chuckle * Princess Morbucks: A Bit * The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and the Powerpuff Girls fly right over and put some Pokey Oaks supplies right on Ms. Keane's grave. * Narrator: Farewell and goodbye, Ms. Keane, you'll always remain in our hearts and minds.